All the Love In the World
by Sealsitwithakiss
Summary: Casey and Derek have a new baby daughter, Lizzie has a secret, the McDonald women explain the story of a lost McDonald child, and a whole lot more! Dasey, Lizwin, Semily, and Kyarti My own creation Enjoy!


All the Love In the World

Casey sat on the couch cradling her infant daughter. She cried silent tears of pure happiness. She was so beautiful. Her name was McKenzie Lizzie Venturi. Yes, Venturi, as in Derek Venturi, the father. McKenzie was only a few weeks old, but Casey knew she would be a good mix of her parents. She had Casey's piercing blue eyes, Derek's hair color, and a mix of her parents' facial features. Derek walked in then and put his arm around Casey and stared down at his daughter, who was conviently placed in a position where he could get a good look at his wife's cleavage. Without even looking up, Casey said, "Derek, stop looking at my chest." Derek laughed and looked away.

"You know me too well, babe" he said as he stroked McKenzie's head. "Hey beautiful" he whispered. Casey smiled and more tears flowed. She sniffled and wiped her nose as Derek rolled his eyes. "Jeez Case, you just can't seem to stop crying, can you?" Casey shook her head and pulled herself together. Derek smiled and kissed her on her forehead. At that moment, the doorbell rang. Derek got up and opened the door. When Derek saw who it was, he didn't say anything, he just stood there in shocked silence. "Derek?!" Casey called. "Who is it?" She got up and walked over to Derek. Casey was also shocked by their visitor.

"Hey guys" Lizzie said as she stood there with bags on her shoulders. "Can I come in?" Now, Derek and Casey weren't too shocked about the fact it was Lizzie at the door. They were more shocked to find that Lizzie wasn't exactly Lizzie, she was HUGE! She was grown. She was PREGNANT! "Lizzie?!" Casey practically screamed. "I'm so happy to see you." She pulled Lizzie into a hug and handed McKenzie over to Derek so she could help her with her bags. Lizzie followed Derek into the apartment.

"So that's my new little niece?" Lizzie asked. Casey nodded and smiled. "Liz," Casey started, "I-I can't believe this. You're here! And you're pregnant!" Lizzie nodded. "I'm sorry Casey. I know you haven't seen me in about, what, 10 months? But my boyfriend had to go on a business trip, and I didn't wanna be alone when I can pop at any moment!" Casey chuckled. "Well, Lizard, it's not like you didn't keep in touch, we just haven't seen each other. But I do love our late-night phone calls." Lizzie smiled at her old family nickname. "But how could you not tell me, Liz?" Lizzie shrugged. "It's complicated."

Derek walked into the living room. "Okay, McKenzie's down for her nap." He had his hockey stick in his hands and was heading towards the door. "So Liz, who did this to you, and where does he live?" Lizzie jumped up and ran to Derek who was loading his BB gun while he searched for his car keys. "Derek," she warned. "I just wanna talk to him" he said. He headed for the door as Lizzie latched onto his arm. "I just wanna talk to him, Liz." Lizzie used her new weight to jerk him back. Derek looked at her. "Lizzie, did he leave you? Did he hurt you? Well, obviously he did something! Look at you!" He pointed to her stomach. Lizzie laughed.

"He didn't leave me, Derek. He went on a business trip. Even though I begged him not to." Lizzie rolled her eyes. She was clearly annoyed. Casey motioned for the two to come sit on the couch. Once everyone was seated and Derek had put the gun down, Casey put a reassuring arm around her sister. "Lizzie, what happened? Who's the father? Do we know him? Are you okay? Talk to me." Lizzie wiped away a few tears. 'Well, you know him. REALLY REALLY well. But I don't wanna tell you who it is. He works for this big company and this is huge since we're only 19. He's brilliant. And, and he doesn't have a huge job, he's just one of those mail guys. But his boss asked him something and he obviously really liked his answer and decided to take him to New York for this HUGE meeting and he really wanted to go, but I didn't want him to. But he said he had to for me and the babies. So, I didn't wanna be alone. So I came here."

"Wait," Derek lifted a hand to silence the two girls who were giggling and talking, "did you say babies?" Casey's face went white when she too realized what Lizzie had said. Lizzie stared at her feet. "Lizzie?" Lizzie looked up at her two siblings and smiled. "I'm having twins." Casey screamed and jumped up and down with Lizzie. "TWINS?! TWINS?!" Lizzie nodded in excitement. "Jesus!" Derek yelled. "You're gonna wake up McKenzie!" As if on command, McKenzie started whailing. Derek sighed and got up to quiet her down. Once Derek was out of the room, Casey sat Lizzie back down and leaned in close to her. "Who's your boyfriend Liz?" Casey whispered. Lizzie shook her head. "Come on Liz, just tell me." "I'm sorry, Case. I can't. Not yet." Casey sighed and turned on the television. Derek returned then. "I finally got her to go to sleep _**again**_so try not to wake her up _**again.**_" Casey and Lizzie laughed.

3 Weeks Later

Casey stood in the kitchen making pancakes while Derek sat at the table playing peek-a-boo with McKenzie. Lizzie laughed at the sight. For two people who used to fight so much, they really looked like they came straight out of a pottery barn catelog. It reminded Lizzie how mcuh she missed him. The father of her children, the man she loved, her fiancé. Her everything. She took hold of the ring that rested on the chain she wore to keep it a secret. Casey sensed Lizzie's entrance, but didn't turn to look at her. _Why won't Lizzie tell me who this guy is? Is she ashamed? Is there really even a guy?_ Casey thought to herself. _I remember being this secretive about Derek_. Casey thought back to the day that changed their lives.

_ Casey sat on the couch watching tv. As usual, Derek stormed in, took the remote out of her hands, and changed the channel. "Der-ek!" she whined. "Der-ek!" he mockingly mimicked. Casey just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in frustration. Derek was pleased with his work. He was intensely watching the hockey game, when out of nowhere, Casey lept onto him, knocking him out of his chair and onto the floor. Derek let out a groan as he hit the hard floor. The two wrestled for control of the remote. Casey was actually winning. At one point, Casey ended up on top of Derek with the remote safetly in her hands._

_ "Ha!" she yelled. "Well, McDonald, I've taught you well" Derek said as he laughed. Despite Casey's victory, neither of them moved. Their eyes were locked, her blue and his brown. Slowly, Derek brought his lips up to rest on hers. Before they knew it, the two were heavily making out. Their tongues dueled as the two practically sucked each other's faces off. Derek lifted Casey off the floor and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Derek carried her up the stairs never breaking the kiss. And they did, well, you get the point. The two were only seventeen at the time. They kept their relationship a secret for as long as they possibly could._

_ Then, one day, Nora found Casey's bra under Derek's bed, and well, she was not happy. But she and George came to accept it. So did Lizzie and Edwin who were fourteen at the time. When they were 18, they moved out and Derek proposed. He stood center ice at one of his hockey games and popped the question. Casey was hysterical. She said yes and the two married five months later. Just three years later, Casey learned she was pregnant. The two were ecstatic. When Casey turned 22, Emily threw her a huge baby shower. Lizzie couldn't come because she was in the middle of moving for college. Then, on April 21st, Casey gave birth to McKenzie. 3 weeks later, Lizzie showed up at their door._

"Casey!" Casey snapped out of her thoughts as Derek pointed to the burning pancakes. Casey jumped and flipped them. "Jeez, Case. Fantasizing about me again?" Derek asked and smirked. Casey just rolled her eyes and placed his plate on the table. The thought of Casey daydreaming about Derek, reminded Lizzie of a time in her own life. One that occured about, 13 months, 3 days, 4 hours, and 27 minutes ago.

_Lizzie sat on the bed in her dorm room. She had just finished up her first year at college and she was ecstatic. She was even more ecstatic that she was here with him, her best friend. As she thought of him some more, he, as if on command, appeared in her doorway. "You done packin' Liz?" he asked. Lizzie scanned her room and the empty walls. "Mm-hmm" she responded. She got up and started taping one of the boxes. "So, you going home or are you staying with your friends or something?" Lizzie shrugged. She hadn't decided yet. "I don't know if I want to go home. I mean, I know Derek and Casey are gonna be there, and honestly, I hate having to listen to them, "do it" in the middle of the night. And I know they've been wanting a baby, so, it's just gross."_

_ "Aw, come on Lizard. They're your family. Kinda like, me." Lizzie laughed. "You are not family." 'He scoffed. "What?" he asked sarcastically. "You see me way more than them." "But you're my friend. That's why." "But I can act like your brother. Watch." He grabbed the remote off of her dresser and changed the channel. "Hey!" Lizzie yelled. "Der-ek!" she fake whined. Knowing her family, he laughed and responded. "Suck it up, Case. You should be used to it by now." Lizzie laughed and dove for the remote. Surprised, he fell back as she landed on him and took the remote from his hands. "Ha!" she yelled. "Well, McDonald, I've taught you well" he said as he laughed. Despite Lizzie's victory, neither of them moved._

_ Their eyes were locked, her blue and his brown. Slowly, he brought his lips up to rest on hers. Before they knew it, the two were heavily making out. Their tongues dueled as the two practically sucked each other's faces off. He lifted Lizzie off the floor and and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to her bed, never breaking the kiss. And they did, well, you get the point. 4 months later, he propsed. He came to her championship soccer game and stood right in the middle of the field and popped the question. Lizzie was ecstatic and immediately said yes. A month later, Lizzie learned she was pregnant. 4 months after that, they found out they were having twins. 4 months later, he left for his business trip. Then she came to Casey and Derek's. _

"Lizzie!" Lizzie snapped out of her thoughts as Derek pointed to the floor. Lizzie stared down curiously. "Liz?" he started, his eyes wide and his face white, "did you just pee yourself?" Lizzie stared down at the puddle beneath her and shook her head. "No, Derek. My water broke." Derek and Casey leapt into action. Derek rushed to the guest room where Lizzie was staying and grabbed Lizzie's suitcase. Casey got McKenzie ready. "Lizzie!" Casey called.

"What?" Lizzie replied in agony. "Who should I call first, Liz? Mom? Marti? George? Your boyfriend?" "EDWIN!" Lizzie screamed. Casey jumped, shocked. "Edwin?" she questioned? "Why?" "Casey, just call him, please." Casey nodded as the four raced out the apartment and into the waiting cab. Casey held her cell phone against her ear with her shoulder as she positioned McKenzie on her lap. After an eternity of ringing, Edwin answered. "Hello?" "EDWIN!" "Jeez, Case, what's the matter? I just got back from a trip." "I DON'T KNOW IF YOU KNOW, BUT LIZZIE'S HAVING BABIES! NOW!" "WHAT?! NOW?! I'll be there as soon as I can. Call Nora and dad, okay?" "Okay. Bye." Lizzie closed her phone and gave Lizzie a reassuring nod. "He's on his way."

In a matter of minutes, they were at the hospital. Derek moved around the room with his video camera. "And here we have the proud mama-to-be he said as he zoomed in on Lizzie's face. "DEREK! GET THAT GOD DAMN CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" Derek chuckled and turned the camera away. "Jesus, Casey. What is it with McDonald women and flipping out when they're in labor. Of course, you were WAY worse Case. You were screaming and crying, and you only had to do it once!" Casey rolled her eyes and clutched Lizzie's hand. "It's okay, Liz" she cooed. "You can do this." Lizzie nodded as the doctor came in. After examining her, the doctor smiled. "Alright Lizzie," she said, "it's time to push."

"NO!" Lizzie screamed. "Not without Edwin!" "Lizzie!" Casey exclaimed. "What is it with you and Edwin. I know you're close, but wouldn't you rather have the father of your children be here as opposed to Edwin?" "I'm a complicated, complex person, Casey" she said through clenched teeth. "Lizzie, just let me call him." "NO! He'll get here when Edwin gets here, I know him, okay. You don't need to call. He'll get here when Edwin gets here." "Lizzie, we need to push! NOW!" the doctor ordered.

At that exact moment, Edwin rushed through the door. "Did I miss it?" he asked. "Edwin!" Lizzie held out her arms. Edwin sighed in relief and ran over to her. He gently pushed the hair out of her face. "Edwin, I thought you weren't g-gonna make it" she said through tears. "Shhh. I'm here now." Lizzie smiled as Edwin closed the distance between them and passionately kissed her. Casey's jaw dropped to the floor as Derek pumped his hands in the air and whooped. "Yeah!" he yelled. "I knew it!" When the two finally seperated, Casey was speechless. "Edwin?! Edwin's the father?! Edwin's your boyfriend?!" "Actually," Edwin corrected, "I'm her fiancè." Lizzie pulled the chain that rested under her shirt for all to see. There rested the beautiful ring he had gotten her. Casey started bawling. Derek scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Casey, you're ruining the whole, giving brith thing."

Casey whiped away her tears and Lizzie finally agreed to push. Two hours and a lot of screaming later, Lizzie had given birth to a boy and a girl. The little girl looked exactly like Lizzie did as a baby, and the boy took after Edwin. Go figure. George and Nora had finally showed up with Marti while Lizzie was in labor. Nora was anxious to see her duaghter and grandchildren. Casey met them in the waiting room and explained how Edwin was the mystery man everyone was wondering about. Upon hearing the news, Nora and George just laughed, very amused.

Casey couldn't believe she was so oblivious. Nora had said she wasn't even surprised. After Derek had calmed her down and told her not to worry, she did and sat down with McKenzie. When they were finally allowed to go see Lizzie, Nora ran in and hugged Lizzie tightly. "10 months Lizzie?! 10 months?! You don't see me for 10 months?!" Lizzie gave an apologetic shrug and stared down at her kids. Nora getnly stroked their heads. "What are thier names?" Nora whispered.

Edwin came over and put his arm around Lizzie. "Well, this one's Andrew Derek Venturi" he said, patting his son's head. "And this is Madison Casey Venturi" Lizzie finished. Casey smiled and became very choked up. She wiped away a few tears and took her niece into her arms. "Hi beautiful" she whispered. "I'm your Aunt Casey." She kissed Madison's head then handed her back to Lizzie. Derek came over and put his arm around Casey with McKenzie's head on his shoulder. Nora smiled at the pretty picture of her daughters and stepsons.

Suddenly, Lizzie started laughing. "You know what I just realized?" she asked. "All the McDonald women became Venturis." Everyone laughed then. "Too bad there wasn't a McDonald boy Marti's age so she can have him" Derek said as he laughed. Nora's, Casey's and Lizzie's faces went white very quickly. "What?" Derek said as he felt the tension. A few tears rolled down Nora's cheeks. "What did I say now?" Casey smacked Derek's shoulder. Casey drew in a deep breath.

"We do have a brother Marti's age. Well, we did. His name was Kyle. About 10 years ago, when I was 13, Lizzie was 10, and Kyle was five, back in our old town, there was a huge tornado. We got the warning and went running to the storm cellar. By the time we finally got outside, the storm had already arrived. My mom and dad were holding Kyle's hand while I held onto Lizzie. Out of nowhere, this HUGE gust of wind came and lifted Kyle right into the air. My parents held onto him as best they could and Lizzie and I held onto them. But, the wind was too strong, and this tree trunk just came and pinned us all down." Casey held back tears.

"The wind literally lifted him up into the sky, then he dissapeared. After we finally got to the cellar, we were all hysterical. When the storm was over, we looked everywhere for him. We never saw him again. Them mom and dad split up because they couldn't stop fighting, and then she married George. We've sort of forgotten about him, haven't we?" Casey let the tears flow now. Lizzie and Nora nodded while the men comforted them. "Casey" Derek started "I had no idea." Casey nodded and put on her best fake smile. "But it's okay, cause we still have each other."

Lizzie and Nora smiled. "And now I have three beautiful grandchildren" Nora added. "Two gorgeous granddaughters and one handsome grandson." Suddenly, the doctor came running in. "Have any of you seen a teenage boy? Brown hair, blue eyes, about five foot eight. He's probably 15. About her age" she pointed to Marti. They all shook their heads. The doctor groaned. "He stole some food from the cafeteria and took a few of our instruments. He's probably gonna sell them. Let me know if you see him." She left and ran down the hall in the opposite direction she had come.

"Wow" Derek said. "Way to ruin a great family moment." That's when the boy came running in. He was exactly the way the doctor had descibed him. He looked a lot like Casey and Lizzie. "Okay," he said, out of breath, "I know the doctor just told you I had stolen stuff, but come on, I have no home and I really need the money, just please don't tell them I'm here. I swear I'll get out of your hair in about an hour or so when they think I left. Please? I'm begging you." Casey sighed and nodded. He let out a sigh of relief and sat down in a chair.

"So, what's up?" he asked. Casey just rolled her eyes. "What are your names?" "Well," Derek started," I'm Derek Venturi, this is my wife, Casey, and our daughter McKenzie. This is my brother Edwin, and his fiancè, Lizzie, who is Casey's sister, and these are their twins, Madison and Andrew. This is my sister Marti. And this is my dad, George, and his wife, Nora, who is Lizzie and Casey's mom." He nodded. "You know, I think I used to have a sister named Casey. I think I even had one named Lizzie."

Casey's head shot up and she turned towards him. "What's your name?" she asked. "Kyle. Kyle McDonald. Casey's legs began to tremble and Derek caught her as she began to fall. "Case, are you okay?" She was soon hysterical. Lizzie and Nora were crying as well. Kyle's eyes went wide and he started to back away. "I don't do tears" he said as he put his hands up. Casey ran over and hugged him tightly. "What is she-" but Kyle stopped as he realized the familiarity of her hug. "Casey?" he asked. She nodded. Tears weld up in his own eyes. Nora came over and wrapped her arms around them as well.

"We're finally a family again" she said through her tears. Despite his happiness, Kyle couldn't take his eyes off of Marti. She had grown to be quite the beautiful young woman. Marti smiled shyly and looked down at her feet as she blushed. Lizzie just rolled her eyes and thought. 'Here we go again.'

5 Years Later

Casey and Lizzie sat in dressing room with Marti. Her hair was down in long, beautiful curls. Lizzie and Casey wore their lavender, floor-length, off-the-shoulder bridesmaids dresses very well. Both their hair was down in curls like Marti's. Lizzie's bulging 9 month-pregnant stomach bulged out. A now five year-old McKenzie sat with her two year-old sister, Lilly, and her fellow five year-old cousin, Madison. The three girls twirled around watching their dresses fly up. Lilly's 2 year-old twin brother, Michael, sat on the floor with his one year-old cousin, James, and James' five year-old brother, Andrew. Nora fussed over Marti's makeup as she tried to stick a tissue in Marti's mouth to blot.

"Mom," Marti complained, "please stop." Marti had taken to calling Nora mom the same way Derek and Edwin had, and the way Casey and Lizzie started calling George dad. "Marti, please" Nora begged. "Just one more blot." Marti sighed and agreed. Nora smiled. "Thank you" she said when the job was complete. Derek, Edwin, and George walked in then. "Granpa!" Andrew said as he led James and Michael over to their grandfather. "Daddy!" the girls yelled as McKenzie and Lilly ran to Derek, and Madison ran to Edwin. The men scooped up the children and smiled. "Alright guys, get ready to go" George said as he lined the kids up. He kneeled down next to the boys and looked Andrew in the eye. "Now, Andrew, as one of three very handsome ring bearers, I need you to help James and Michael walk down the aisle. Make sure they don't drop the rings."

Andrew nodded as Edwin led the boys out the doors and into the church. George moved onto the girls. "Madison, McKenzie, help Lilly with the flowers. Now go with Derek." Derek took the girls and followed Edwin. Once the kids were on their way, Derek and Edwin returned to their wives. "Ready?" Edwin askedas he linked one arm with Lizzie's and placed the other on her stomach. Lizzie rolled her eyes and nodded as she pecked Edwin's lips. The two left and Casey and Derek took their spots next to each other. "I can't believe this is happening. Look how beautiful Marti looks" Casey whispered as she and Derek walked down the aisle for the fifth time together in thier lives. Their parents' wedding, their own wedding, Sam and Emily's wedding (in which Casey was just as pregnant as Lizzie was now), Lizzie and Edwin's wedding, and now Marti and Kyle's.

"Not as beautiful as you" he whispered back. Casey blushed and kissed him on the cheek as they took their spots on the seperate sides of the altar. Casey smiled reassuringly at Kyle, who looked just about ready to pass out. Kyle smiled and calmed down when he saw Marti walking down the aisle with Geoge on her arm. When Marti finally reached Kyle, everyone was on the verge of tears, with the exception of Derek and Edwin. But even George's eyes were watering. When the ceremony was finally over, and everyone was gathered on the dance floor, Marti stood on a chair while Kyle stood next to her nervously, clinging to her to make sure she didn't fall.

"Everyone! I have an announcement. Now, you've probably all been wondering why I didn't drink the slightest drop of champagne, and the reason is, I'M PREGNANT!" Everyone cheered wildly as Kyle swept Marti into his arms and kissed her passionately. Casey laughed as she sat down at the long table next to Derek, Sam, and Emily. Sam and Emily's four year-old daughter, Elizabeth, and their three year-old daughter, Isabelle, sat on their laps. Casey smiled at Izzy as the little girl attempted to spell her name. "I-S-B-E-L-L-uhhhhh, I forgot mommy!" Emily laughed. "A sweetie." "Oh yeah, A! Don't I spwell good Aunt Casey?!" Casey smiled and nodded. God, she was so smart!

"So," Sam sighed as he took a swig of his beer, "how you takin' all this, Der? I mean, even though Edwin's your brother, you were ready to pounce on him at his and Lizzie's wedding. And I'm surprised you haven't killed Kyle yet after Mart's big announcement." Derek laughed and shrugged. "Eh, my daughters are old enough that if they see daddy fight, they get mad, unless I'm in a hockey game. And being a little drunk helps to keep me calm. But I'll probably kick his ass after they get back from the honeymoon." Sam nodded, knowingly. Emily and Casey just rolled their eyes.

"So what do you think off all this, Casey?" Emily asked. Casey shrugged. "You know what, Em. I'm happy for Marti, but I just hope Kyle's ready for this. I mean, every time one of the kids goes missing for a second, he panics. I just don't want him to suffocate the poor kid." Emily laughed. "I couldn't agree with you more Case!" Emily raised her glass and Casey lightly tapped hers against it. "Ditto." Derek and Sam coped this, in mockery. "I couldn't agree with you more Case!" Sam said in a high-pitched tone. "Ditto!" Derek squeeled as he took a swig of his beer.

"We do not sound like that!" Emily defended. "Yeah," Casey continued, "and at least we won't be the ones puking in the toilet all night long, and tomorrow morning for that matter." Derek and Sam just frowned. Emily frowned as well as she looked at her empty cup. "Darn" she muttered. "Case, can I have a sip of yours?" Before Casey could protest, Emily was downing Casey's drink, but Emily was not drunk! Casey stared down at the floor, beet red. "Case?" Emily questioned. "Why do you have apple juice in your glass?"

Sam and Derek's heads shot up and turned to Casey. "Casey?" Emily asked. "Well, I just didn't want to drink tonight" Casey responded. "And I didn't want everyone questioning me, so, that's all." Not believing her, Sam and Emily gave her a stern look. But Derek, being drunk, was completely fooled. "Phew!" Derek let out a sigh of relief. "For a second I thought you were pregnant!" Casey laughed nervously. Suddenly, Casey's stomach was in knots and she felt the chicken she had eaten rising in her throat. "Excuse me" she mumbled as she ran for the bathroom.

Derek knew that look. That was the look she got whenever she puked. And Casey had never puked in her entire life except for when she was pregnant. Derek sighed and put his head in his hands. Sam and Emily merely laughed. "You find this funny?" Derek asked. "Der," Sam said between laughs, "even I figured it out. Come on, what's the big deal? You two always said you wanted a lot of kids!" Derek sighed. "I know, it's just, she never tells me. You know, she waited three months before telling me about McKenzie! And then she went to the doctors appointments alone with Lilly and Michael." Emily put her hand on his back. "She just doesn't want you to be dissapointed. Like, what if she miscarries again?"

Derek's head shot up. "AGAIN?" he asked. Emily's face paled once she realized what she had said. "Emily, you better tell me what you're talking about." She and Sam both sighed as she began to tell him. "About a year before she found out about McKenzie, remember when you were gone for that month for hockey." Derek nodded. "Well, she found out she was pregnant. And, she couldn't wait to tell you. So she planned this big dinner at a restaurant for the night when you came home. But then she was home alone and she started bleeding, so we took her to the hospital. She miscarried." Derek hung his head.

"Well, she remembered how upset you were when Nora had miscarried when you two were 18, and she didn't wanna see you like that. And she just kept blaming herself. And she didn't want you to blame her either. And she didn't want you to be upset cause she knew how much it would hurt you. And she just, couldn't take it. She didn't leave the hospital for two weeks. She was so depressed. She tried drowning herself in the bathtub." Tears filled Emily's eyes. "She swallowed pills, bit her tongue, she did everything. We finally got her back to normal right when you came home. She decided not to tell you so you wouldn't feel guilty for not being here. When she found out she was pregnant again, she freaked out. You have no idea Derek."

"She was hysterical. Bawling her eyes out. She came over to our apartment, and she was on the floor crying and screaming. We finally calmed her down the next day, and she decided not to tell you until she was at least a few months along, in case it happened again. So she's always been worried. Always. Ever since."

Derek had tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. Casey had tried killing herself? She miscarried? Derek stood up and ran to the women's room. Derek burst through the door just as Casey was coming out of the stall. "I'm okay, Derek. Don't worry." She smiled as she washed her hands. Once she turned around, Derek grabbed her and kissed her. He was full-on making out with her. When he finally pulled away, he still had tears in his eyes. "How could you not tell me Case? About the miscarriage?" Her face dropped and she started breathing unevenly. "Worst, how could you try to kill yourself? How could you try to take yourself away from me? I would've died without you Case."

Casey was hysterical. "I couldn't bear knowing I had killed a baby." Derek shook his head. "You didn't kill it Casey. You didn't. Do you understand me? It's not your fault. It's not my fault. It's not anybody's fault. I love you." Derek wrapped his arms around her. "I love you too" she whispered. After about 20 minutes of crying, the two finally left the bathroom, ready to share the news. "Everybody!" Derek yelled. "Listen up! We have an announcement to make. Seeing as both Lizzie _**and**_ Marti are both pregnant, we're never ones to back down from a challenge, so, Casey's pregnant too." Everyone laughed while George and Nora just sighed. "Oh, brilliant" George said sarcastically. "Did we really need more?" Nora just laughed.

Once all the guest had left, all the Venturis sat around in a big circle. Seeing as Kyle had taken the Venturi name, Marti never really got her last name changed, much to everyone's dismay. Not a single one of the women had their names changed to something other than Venturi. "So Casey, what names do you two like?" Marti asked. Casey thought. "Well, when I was pregnant with Michael and Lilly, we decided on the names, Cody and Riley if we ever had anymore. So, we'll just use those. How about you?" Marti thought. "Well, I've always liked Morgan and Kyle Jr." Kyle blushed as Marti pinched his cheeks. Derek sent him a death glare. "How 'bout you Liz?" Marti asked.

When Lizzie didn't respond, they all turned to look at her. "My water just broke" she stammered. Everyone sighed and rushed her to the hospital. A few hours later, Lizzie had delivered another girl. Taylor Margurite Venturi. 9 months later, Marti had a girl named Morgan Nora Venturi, and Casey had another son, Cody Samuel Venturi. As the years went by, everyone grew and realized just how important family really is.

THE END

Just in case anyone's confused about the whole kids things, here's a list to help

Casey and Derek:

McKenzie Lizzie Venturi- 5 years old at end of story

Michael Edwin Venturi- 2 years old at end of story, Lilly's twin

Lillian Emily Venturi- 2 years old at end of story, Michael's twin

Cody Samuel Venturi- Newborn at end of story

Lizzie and Edwin:

Madison Casey Venturi: 5 years old at end of story, Andrew's twin

Andrew Derek Venturi: 5 years old at end of story, Madison's twin

James George Venturi: 1 year old at end of story

Taylor Margurite Venturi: 9 months old at end of story

Marti and Kyle:

Morgan Nora Venturi: Newborn at end os story

Sam and Emily:

Elizabeth Casey Adams: 4 years old at wedding (I made up Sam's last name)

Isabelle Dereka Adams: 3 years old at wedding (I couldn't think of another girl's name for Isabelle, and it just seemed like something Sam would do, so, lol)


End file.
